Food Honor
Food Honor (食品名誉, Shokuhin Meiyo) Is said to be a unique practice that some in the current Gourmet Age practice to better appreciate the ingredients of the world, often calling it Food Etiquette, and it allows the person to eat certain and yet difficult foods in a very strict and proper form. Teachings The purpose of Food Honor is to teach many of the students how to have a better appreciation for the bounty of life and all it's rewards that it offers. The concept is to give gratitude to all things, showing deep respect to it in the highest form while leaving behind any form of worldly thoughts with it. It's been shown that the stronger the concentration of appreciation is show, along with the proper forms added to it, the more focused and intense one's own concentration becomes, unlocking the hidden power that dwells deep inside themselves without wasted movements added to it. This teaching can actually show to improve fighting styles for fighters, allowing them to tap more into their own power without the wasted movements that regularly come up. For chefs, it's been shown that thanks to the teachings of Food Honor, some are able to prepare much more difficult dishes and ingredients, making it almost seem like child's play. It has been shown that chef's handling with a knife becomes much more fluid and flexible without the wasted movements, allowing them to cut fast enough where the ingredient would not even know that it was cut. Techniques *'Food Immersion'(食没, Shokubotsu) Is the secret hidden technique of Food Honor, showing it to be the full force of appreciation in it. It is seen that during times of near-death experiences, the person recognizes the true appreciation for life, resulting in them reaching the highest level of appreciation that have for all ingredients, resulting in the ingredients accepting them completely. Thanks to this new found appreciation, the ingredient shows to actually release the full amount of nutrients in it's body while being consumed by the person, resulting in them gaining more recovery time and strength thanks to the ingredients full nutritional value. With Food Immersion, a person is able to not only consume nearly double their own weight, it has been shown that they are able to store any energy they haven't used for later, allowing them to go an entire month without eating or drinking. It has been seen that Food Immersion can not only be used for eating, but for normal activities like sleeping as well, which is seen to be at an incredibly high level of skill needed. Trivia *People do not need to ask for approval to use this technique, so long as they explain how they got it properly. *There have been two official ways that one can learn Food Honor: One is training in the Shokurin Temple, the other is training in the Food Immersion Cape in the Gourmet World. *This article was rewritten by User:Phantombeast Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Terms Category:Ability Category:Techniques Category:Shokurin Temple